


My Area 51 Girlfriend

by aloquy



Category: Area 51 - Fandom
Genre: Area 51 Raid, F/F, Female Reader, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, September 20, joke fanfic, jokefic, lesbian reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloquy/pseuds/aloquy
Summary: The story behind you meeting your alien girlfriend.





	My Area 51 Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god please guys no one attack me or anything i've literally been wanting to write this for over a month and the time i chose to write it was at 2 am.

Today's a big day for my fellow comrades and I. Today marks the day for the Area 51 raid. I didn't expect things to go this way. One day I'm just watching Netflix on my bed, enjoying every brush stroke I made on a sketchbook page I was painting, and the next day I'm signing up for a Facebook-run raid on a military base that may cost me my life. My parents abandoned me, my brother blocked me on all forms of social media and my friends stopped talking to me after they found out that I became a part of the raid. As you can see, I am thrilled for this adventure. I've been mentally and physically preparing myself for  weeks . My build has the appearance of a WWE female wrestler. I don't have anything to lose. 

The place.. is massive. My squad, the Redditor squad, managed to sneak across the gated entrance with the help of Karens. They distracted the guards, asking to see their manager while we snuck in. Our current goal is to downvote any securite guard and Air Forces soldier we encounter. So far I've downvated 27, which is a pretty high count if you ask me. I ditched my squad and followed my commander, who's also ditched the squad. I didn't question his decision, because he downvoted anyone in the squad who did so. We've cleared out rooms and offices, but we haven't found any aliens.

Turns out the alien base is right across from the one I just cleared with my squad and commander. All the guards and soldiers have been taken down. The Naruto Runners and Kyles are coming up with a way to storm the base, since we feel it is the most protected one. I've been assigned to rescue one alien, like everybody else. The chief of all squads, Mr. Beast, said it'd be fair if everyone got one alien and those who end up having room for more could take another. Unfortunately, due to my living situation, I can only rescue one. 

The Naruto Runners and Kyles have succesfully stormed the base and all guards and soldiers inside have been defeated. The scientists are being held against their will and are being interrogated by the Epic Gamers. Right now I am searching for an alien room. I don't know how the government even manages to hold enough aliens; enough for 1.4 million people. The hallways are well lit, and the corridors I'm in all lead to one room. There's a sign above it and it says "FEMALE". I'm shaking and crying right now, because this is probably where the female aliens are being hold.

She's beautiful. Perfect blue skin and shiny navy blue hair. Her eyes are baby blue, shining like the diamond emoji. She is about 6ft and looks like a badass chick from a movie. Kind of like a manic pixie dream girl. I don't understand her language at all, but she is kind to me. I'm driving back to my apartment. Mr. Beast was kind enough to reward the successful raiders with a private plane. After translating what my guest said to me using an updated version of Google translate, I found out her name is d ̶̰͕̊̔́̑̌̊̈́͋̆ j ̵̡̢̢̧̮̩̱͈̝͎͇̱̣̩͋̅͒̑̋̽͋͋̔̔̽͘͝ a ̵̧̛̜͎͓͉̿́̅̿̾̾̚̕͘͝͠ n f ̵̢̨̫̥̍̋̊̑͆́̒̿̎ͅ b ̶̛̰̐̐̄̆͐̂̉͒͒̆ s ̷̪͔̫̱̜̬͔̤̓̀̇̚͝ j ̶̬́̓ d̴̂̌ ̝̜͙̖̩͎̝̮̓̓̆̆͌͋̾͐́̚͝͠ b̴ ̢͋̃̑́̇̊̓͗̇̈́̊̄̉͝ . It took me a while to get it right, but after receiving a short nod from her, I got it.

I am looking forward to my new life with my alien girlfriend. Aliens are being accepted into society ever since the raid. The U.S Government has been under fire for quite a while now, and many protests have formed in the streets of America. Even Canadians here are doing it! Hopefully this alien chick doesn't have a short lifespan..

Fin.


End file.
